Terrible Things
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: When Wolfram finally confronts Yuuri once and for all about his feelings and demands that Yuuri tell him the real reason of why he won't return his feelings for him, Yuuri has an emotional breakdown and reveals his deepest secret in front of Wolfram and all those who were with him. ONESHOT! (Read more of my oneshots in "A Love That Will Last").


"Yuuri, why is it that you don't love me?" Wolfram yelled. "Is it because I'm a man? Is it because I'm a lot older than you?" Tears then started to fall down his beautiful face as he stared at his fiancé, demanding an answer while his older brothers, his mother, Gunter, Anissina, Yozak, Gisela, Murata, and even Greta stood by and watched them.

They were currently in the throne room. Wolfram had demanded an audience with Yuuri in front of the others as witnesses as he questioned the king about his feelings for him. When Yuuri hesitantly answered that he does not love him in front of everyone, Wolfram finally lost it.

"Wolfram it's not because of any of those reasons!" Yuuri stood up from his throne as he yelled back at the blonde. "Then tell me why, you stupid wimp!" Yuuri's eyes went wide before looking away and sinking back down to his seat.

"I-I can't…" He said, still not looking at any of them. Wolfram gritted his teeth. "Just tell me! If you just tell me, then I'll stop pestering you about the engagement…" Wolfram looked away from him as he said the last part, but Yuuri still didn't budge.

"I really can't tell anyone…" Everyone else in the room was tired of Yuuri at this point. While they don't really agree with Wolfram's way of asking him about it, they truly believe that Yuuri should just tell them the reason why.

"Your Majesty, I think it is best that you tell us, or at least Wolfram, the reason why." Gunter suggested. Yuuri only stayed silent.

Gwendal and Conrart clenched their fists. "Your Majesty, you may be our king, and I may be your servant, but as an older brother, I hate seeing my youngest brother hurt from heartbreak. The least you could do is at least tell him why!" Gwendal spat. Conrart only stayed silent, though you could tell that he was furious as well.

Murata, who was the only person in the room who knew Yuuri's reason, tried to help him see where they were coming from. Murata found out about it when he once talked to Yuuri's father, Shoma. He went to Yuuri's house one day with the intention of asking him to go on a walk in the park with him, since he didn't want to be alone just in case any of the three bullies were nearby, but instead, was greeted by his father who said that since that was the anniversary of the day Yuuri's mother died, he refused to step out of his room.

Murata, curious about Yuri's mother since he never really talked about her, asked Shoma about her. Shoma thought that since he was his youngest son's best friend, he might as well tell him and hope that he would do the same thing Yuuri is doing when it comes to this matter.

"Shibuya… I know that this matter is very personal, but I think it's about time you tell them…" Murata said, worried about his best friend. He knew that if Yuuri kept on going like this, he would ruin his friendships with his closest advisors, and they would most probably lose their respect for him as well.

"How come he knows?" Gwendal yells.

"That's because my father told him without my knowledge." Yuuri said.

"Shibuya, I know where you're coming from, and I know about what your father told you three years ago, but as much as I respect your father, I don't agree with him. And you shouldn't agree with him as well." Murata said.

Yuuri looked at his best friend straight in the eyes, anger all over his face. "You don't understand, Murata! What my father went through was painful, and to prevent Shori and I from going through that pain, he told us about it!" Yuuri growled.

Everyone was shocked. Never ever had any of them seen Yuuri growl at _anyone_ unless he was in his Maou mode.

Wolfram couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully, he slightly calmed down and asked Yuuri once more, "Yuuri… please… just tell me…" He pleaded. Yuuri looked at him for a few seconds and then looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek and murmured something but was too low for anyone to hear.

Wolfram, thinking that he finally answered his question, asked him to repeat himself. "What was that, Yuuri?" Yuuri growled low, and then stood up so fast that he actually managed to make the chair fall backwards. "I SAID I'M TOO SCARED TO FALL IN LOVE, OKAY?" Yuuri screamed at him as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Yuuri crouched down on the floor and buried his face between his knees. Everyone just watched him as he sat on the floor, shaking as he held himself.

Wolfram took a step forward. "But, Yuuri… why?" He asked. Yuuri lifted his face and wiped the tears from his face using his sleeve.

"It… it involves my mother…" At this everyone became silent. They all knew that Yuuri lost his mother before he could even walk, but they never knew what happened to her. Well… except for Murata.

"Ho-how?" Wolfram gently asked him. Yuuri sighed. "Three years ago, when I was thirteen, my father finally told me about what happened to my mother… how they fell in love, they got married, had me and Shori, only to…" Yuuri cut himself off as another round of tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I-I'll tell you my father's story…"

**By the time I was your age, I'd give anything**

**To fall in love truly, was all I could think**

"He told me that when he was thirteen, the same age as me at the time, he would give anything to fall in love." Yuuri said, slowly composing himself. Everyone in the room moved closer to hear his story.

**That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams**

**The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen**

"He told me that by that time, he had also met my mother. He said that she was the girl of his dreams and the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen."

**She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.**

**I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe**

**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**

"They then became friends, and a few years later, when they were around seventeen, they finally confessed their love for each other."

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**Because life, can do terrible things**

"My father then stopped for a few moments before telling me that he was only telling me this because as he said, 'life can do terrible things'."

**Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink**

**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**

**Too young to notice, and too dumb to care**

**Love was a story, that couldn't compare**

"He said that they used to watch the stars and told each other everything. They believed that as long as they had each other, they didn't need anything else." Yuuri glanced around and saw that everyone had made a circle around him.

**I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I made you a present with paper and string.**

"A few years later, I think he said that they were around their early twenties, he gave her a gift that he wrapped himself. He told me that when it was wrapped, it looked like a small box. A simple small box that could hold anything inside."

**Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.**

**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

"He told her to open it, and she did. Just as how it looked like when it was wrapped, it really was just a small black box, though it was actually a velvet box where women would keep a single piece of jewelry in. My dad told her to open it with care, and when she opened it, he bent down on one knee and asked her, 'will you marry me?' And my mother said yes…" Yuuri saw them smile at this, but he knew that that smile was going to disappear soon.

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**Because life, can do terrible things**

**You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray**

**That God, shows you differently**

"My father then stopped again to remind me that he was telling me this because life fan do terrible things. He also told me that I would learn one day and that he hopes and prays that God would show me differently." Yuuri stopped for a few moments… "At that point, I didn't really understand what he meant. I mean, he just proposed to the girl of his dreams, and here he was, telling me that life can do terrible things!"

**She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?**

"A few more years later, a few months after I was born, my father arrived home one day to see my mom crying. He asked her why… and she told him that she had to tell him something… something terrible…" The small smiles on everyone's faces slowly disappeared.

**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**

"She told him that… that she is – or was – sick… and that the doctor told her that she only had a few weeks left to go." At this, Yuuri started to cry again, and all anyone could do was watch him as tears rolled down their cheeks as well.

**Please, don't be sad now, I really believe**

**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"**

"She told him… she told him that he shouldn't be sad… he shouldn't be sad because she believed that he was the greatest thing that ever happened to her." Tears continued to stream down Yuuri's face.

**Slow, so slow**

**I fell to the ground, on my knees**

"My dad told me, that when he heard this, he slowly fell to the ground and landed on his knees… he told me that he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and how he would rather die than live in a world without her."

**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**

"He told me that I shouldn't fall in love since there's just too much to lose." He looked around and saw that everyone was crying now. Even Gwendal. Lady Celi was currently bawling her eyes out in Lady Anissina's arms.

**If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose**

**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.**

**I can't bear to see the same happen to you.**

"He told me – well, more like begged me – that if I am ever given a choice, that I should walk away and not fall in love. With anyone." At this, realization crept onto everyone's faces. They finally understood why Yuuri just couldn't bring himself to love Wolfram the way he wanted him to.

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**...Because life, can do terrible things**

"He told me again… one last time… that he was only telling me this because life can do terrible things." Yuuri looked at them in the eye, a scowl on his face but sadness in his eyes. "Do you now understand?" He asked them. He looked at Wolfram. "Do you now understand why I just can't bring myself to love you? To love anyone, for that matter? Or at least love them in that way…"

Wolfram just stared at the floor, tears still running down his cheeks and landing on the carpeted floor. "But you know what, Wolf?" Wolfram looked up to meet Yuuri's eyes. "The thing is, I hate you." Everyone widened their eyes at this, even Wolfram's. "I hate you because… somehow, you managed to make me fall in love with you." Wolfram stepped closer to Yuuri as he reached out his hand, wanting to comfort the king.

"I never wanted to admit it before… I didn't want to admit that I love you because it would make my feelings seem more real!" He shouted. "I didn't want to fall in love with anyone! I didn't want to feel the same pain my father felt! I didn't want to give my heart to someone just to have it broken!" He yelled everything to Wolfram who only watched him with sympathetic eyes.

Yuuri buried his face in between his knees again and just continued to cry. He suddenly felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes to see Wolfram holding him in a tight embrace.

"Wolf? What are you-"

"I won't hurt you." Wolfram cut him off. Yuuri's eyes widened at his words. "I promise. I promise I will never hurt you, I'll never let you experience that kind of pain." Wolfram held Yuuri tighter and closer to his chest.

"How do you know? You're a soldier, Wolf, you do dangerous things everyday!" Yuuri cried as he punched Wolfram's chest, but the blonde didn't even flinch.

"I just know, Yuuri… I swear on my life – on my soul, Yuuri! So please, just please… give me – give us – a chance!" Wolfram pleaded as he looked into Yuuri's black eyes.

A single tear rolled down Yuuri's cheek. Still looking at each other's eyes, a small smile crept onto Yuuri's face and he nodded at Wolfram, saying that he would give their relationship a chance.

All Wolfram could do was smile so bright that it could have rivaled the brightness of the sun. He slowly leaned down and captured Yuuri's lips in a passionate kiss.

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, super sad! I just really wanted to write this, you know? And just so you all know, this is our normal, wimpy, naïve, MALE Yuuri! And yeah, I'm sorry I had to kill Miko in this story… the story just wouldn't make sense if I didn't do that.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the support! Please don't forget to review! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Heartlessly Awesome.**


End file.
